Don't Leave Me Anymore
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: Karin merasa sangat kesepian karena ditinggal Kazune yang sedang belajar diluar negeri. tapi pada suatu hari tanpa pemberitahuan sebelum, Kazune datang pada saat hujan deras. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya ?/ oneshoot / R&R please !


~Don't Leave Me Anymore~

Cyan-chan KAZURIN

.

kamichama Karin is koge donbo's mine..

Don't leave me anymore is cyan-chan's mine..

.

Pairing : KAZURIN

.

Warning : Miss typo (maybe), OOT, OOC banget, lebay, nga-nyam, GJ, dlsb..

.

Happy Reading, Good Review

.

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun terakhir, Kazune melanjutkan studi belajarnya ke Amerika. Memang Karin merasa sedih karena ditinggal sementara oleh kekasihnya itu selama 5 tahun dan ia makin bertambah karena Himeka juga belajar keluar negeri. Berat rasanya melepaskan mereka berdua tapi ia akhirnya merelakan mereka pergi menggapai cita-cita, dan ia hanya bisa menembus universitas Tokyo saja karena nilainya yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Hari demi hari, minggu emi minggu, dan bulan demi bulan, Karin lewati tanpa sosok ysng dicintainya. Ia hanya menjaga rumah bersama Kyuu-chan dan Kazusa. Jin juga kadang-kadang bermain ke rumah mereka, itu tidak akan menurunkan kerinduannya pada Kazune.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan genapnya 2 tahun mereka berpacaran jarak jauh. Cuaca hari ini pun pas banget dengan suasana hatinya yang sedih karna sudah 2 tahun ia mencoba menjalani hari tanpa orang yang berarti dihidupnya. Hujan deras makin gencar membasahi bumi, membuat Karin semakin malas ingin berbuat apa. Kyuu-chan sedang pergi berbelanja dan Kazusa jelas sedang berkencan dengan Jin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, Karin pun tertidur dengan lelap di sofa.

Karin POV

'ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..' sura bel rumah membangunkan Karin dari tidur nyenyaknya. 'siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini dan disaat hujan deras, sih !' gerutunya dalam hati.

'ting.. tong..' suara bel lagi membuyarkan lamunannya, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"iyaa.. sebentar" sahutnya. saat pintu dibuka, ia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat Kazune sudah ada didepannya dengan baju basah kuyup, "ka..kaaa..." kata Karin terbata-bata, ia semakin kaget ali bin campur heran ketika Kazune memeluk Karin dengan erat 'dingin..' batin Karin. "Karin.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sengaja datang tanpa meneleponmu karena ini adalah kejutan.." kata Kazune. Nafaz Kazune terdengar jelas ditelinga Karin. Karin pun membalasnya "don't leave me anymore", Karin semakin mempererat pelukannya,

"I never leave you, because I love you"

"I love you too, tapi ngomong-ngomong disini dingin. ayo hanyakan diri didalam rumah" pinta Karin.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan Kazune masuk bila mengingat rumah ini adalah rumahnya (author: iya, ya..hehe). secepat kilat Karin melesat menuju dapur, dengan cekatan ia membuat teh hijau kesukaan Kazune. 'ini seperti mimpi' batin Karin. Ketika Karin ingin menyuguhkan teh itu pada Kazune, betapa kagetnya ia bahwa Kazune sudah tidak ada ditempat yang tadi ia duduki. Karin pun berpikir bahwa ia pasti merindukan rumahnya dan ingin berjalan melihat keadaan tapi ali bin ajaibnya (author:tuh kan, ali bin ajaib-ku keluar lagi..) Kazune tidak ada dimana-mana. Semua tempat di rumah sudah dicari tapi hasilnya nihil, "Kazunee..turunlah, aku sudah membuatkan teh hijau untukmu" seru Karin tapi tidak ada sahutannya. Hati Karin makin resah saat ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan sekali lagi Kazune tidak ada disana 'kok, tidak ada dimana-mana..aneh' pikirnya. Ia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kazune karena ia adalah pacarnya, cinta pertama, dan pasti yang terakhir untuknya (ihh, udah deh, lebay banget. Karin: ihh, boarin aja. wkwkw).

Kring.. kring.. kringg.. telepon rumah berbunyi. 'dan sekarang apa lagi sih' ketus Karin. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat gagang telepon. Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang,

"ha..lo.." suara Karin ragu-ragu

"ohh, apakah ini dengan salah satu keluarga dari Kazune Kujyou" tanya wanita itu.

"iya. Ini dengan keluarganya, ahh, bukan ini dengan pacarnya. Ada apa, ya ?" kata Karin jujur, ia semakin keheranan.

"saya adalah suster di rumah sakit umum Tokyo, saudara Kazune tadi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat ICU, kondisinya sedang kritis. Harap anda cepat kemari!" seru wanita itu.

Telepon rumah jatuh seketika dari tangan Karin, gelas teh yang dari tadi dipegangnya pun jatuh berantakan. Kakinya lemas merosot tak berdaya. Tak kuasa menahan tangis, ia terlihat syok dan makin syok ketika suara angin membisikkan suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya, "Karin sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" bisik suara itu. Karin bergidik ngeri karena ia tahu suara itu dalah suara Kazune. Tapi semua itu tidak akan menghalangi air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Kazune, kenapa kau pergi secepat itu ? padahal akau sudah menunggumu selama ini dan inikah balasanmu padaku ? kami-sama jangan engkau ambil kazune, aku mohon" seru Karin.

_Sementara itu,_

Kazusa terlihat cemas karena ia pulang terlambat, coba saja Jin waktu itu tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan begitu jauh pasti tidak akan pulang malam. Tapi saat ia memasuki rumahnya, ia melihat Karin yang sepertinya sedang mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa dibangunkan di sofa ruang tamu. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia segera keluar memanggil Jin sebelum ia pergi dan bagusnya Jin belum pergi dari rumahnya.

"JIINN" teriak Kazusa dengan panik, syukur teriakannya masih terdengar baik oleh Jin dan dengan sigap ia segera turun dari motornya dan bergegas menuju kedalam rumah.

"Heyy. Ada apa si...?" kata Jin pun terhenti ketika ia melihat ada Karin yang sepertinya tengah bermimpi buruk di sofa. Dan dengan sigap, ia mendekati Kazusa. Setelah itu ia melemparkan pandangan heran pada Kazusa dan bertanya,

"Hey, Kazusa. Apa yang terjadi padanya ?,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi yang jelas saat aku masuk, aku melihatnya seperti ini," kata Kazusa khawatir.

"oh, begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu kita sekarang angkat dia terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya." Kazusa pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat Karin sudah berada di tempat tidur. Jin segera berpamitan pulang karena sudah larut malam dan hujan saat itupun sudah reda.

"Kazusa, aku pulang dulu, ya" pamit Jin,

"Iya, pulanglah. Dan hati-hati di jalan" pesan Kazusa

"Iya, kau juga istirahatlah" ucap Jin akhirnya sebelum ia pergi menghilangkan bayangannya.

_Saat tengah malam,_

Karin gelisah dari tidurnya karena suhu tubuhnya panas. Kazusa yang sedari tadi menjaganya pun tersentak dari tidurnya dan meraba dahi Karin. 'ahh, panas sekali' batin Kazusa, ia pun segera menaruh kain basah didahi Karin. Keringat pun mengucur dari dahi Karin dan mulai meracau nggak jelas.

"kazune, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Kazune, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"KAZUNE..," saat itu, Karin pun terbangun dengan kaget dan seketika itu juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Kazusa yang menyaksikan hal itu segera menenangkan Karin yang seperti itu. Ia pun segera memeluk Karin yang sedang syok.

"Onee-chan, sudahlah, sudah. Kenapa kau begini, Onee-chan ?" kata Kazusa.

"Ahh, Kazusa-chan..hiks..hiks..Kazune..Kazune" ucap Karin sambil terus menangis,

"Iya, kenapa dengan Onii-chan. Bukankah ia baik-baik saja di Amerika ?" kata Kazusa sambil terus menenangkan Karin.

"Iya, ia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi aku sepertinya memimpikan ia mengalami hal yang buruk. Dan aku takut," Kazusa pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dilepaskannya pelukan dan menatap Karin lembut.

"Tak apa-apa. Tak usah takut, Onee-chan. Sekarang ceritakanlah mimpimu itu." Tawar Kazusa.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang Onee-cahn harus minum obat ini dan tidur supaya tidak sakit lagi," dan Karin pun hanya mengiyakannya. Setelah Karin merasa tenang dan tidur, Kazusa segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Dan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia segera mengambil hp-nya dan menekan tombol mencoba untuk menelepon seseorang, beberapa saat kemudian sambungan telepon itu tersambung.

"Halo, Onee-chan..."

~Skip Time~

_Keesokan harinya,_

Karin terbangun dengan kagetnya dan ia mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan juga sepotong kain basah menempel didahinya.

"Haah, ternyata aku kemarin malam demam, ya " gumam Karin. Ia pun menarik rambutnya dengan keras, 'baka, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini' batinnya. Ia pun segera menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dengan kasar.

TOK..TOK..TOKK..KRIETT..

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan sebuah suara pun mengikuti derik pintu itu. Suara yang sangat diinginkan dan sangat dirindukannya.

"Karin" kata suara itu lembut, ternyata itu adalah suara Kazune. Ia membawa senampan bubur yang uapnya masih mengepul. Karin punterbelalak kaget, antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Ka..Kazune", kata Karin tak percaya.

"Iyaa, ini aku masa' kau sudah lupa denganku" ucap Kazune seraya mendekati tempat tidur Karin.

TES..TES..TES..Karin menundukkan kepalanya dan tak terasa ia menitikkan air matanya. Melihat hal tersebut, Kazune pun menaruh nampannya di meja disampingnya. Dengan segera, ia mengangkat dagu Karin dan mehapus air matanya dengan lembut. Tapi tanpa diduga, Karin menjatuhkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kazune, dengan tersenyum Kazune mengelus rambut bruntte-nya Karin,

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kazusa dan langsung kesini secepatnya. Kau ini baru ditinggal 2 tahun sudah rindu padaku. Apa lagi 3 tahun yang akan datang, hah ?" kata Kazune lembut seperti meremehkan Karin.

"Habis, habis,..hiks..hiks..aku merindukanmu," ucap Karin jujur. Kazune pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahi Karin lembut. Dan ia pun berkata,

"Karin, janganlah kau sedih karenaku. Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu, selamanya," kata yang diucapkan Kazune serasa menenangkan hatinya.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu," Kazune tampak merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, tampak sebuah kotak kecil warna merah ditangannya. Ia pun segera berdiri lalu menundukkan kakinya disamping tempat tidur seperti orang yang ingin melamar pujaan hatinya membuat Karin tersipu malu.

"Hanazono Karin, Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku yang **penakut serangga** ini !" kata Kazune yang memberi penekanan pada -penakut serangga-nya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hahaha...kau lucu sekali, Kazune" ucap Karin tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Heeyy..aku serius, tahu !" kata Kazune sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hey, jangan marah dong. Iya, iya aku bersedia" kata Karin akhirnya.

PLUK..Kazune pun memeluk Karin sekali lagi dan menyematkan cincin dengan bertahtakan mata sapphire biru. Dan berakhirlah panggung cinta penuh ke-romantis-an.

Omake :

Sekarang Karin akan melepas kepergian Kazune kembali belajar ke Amerika. Ia juga tak perlu merasa cemas atau kegalauan hatinya karena ia sudah memiliki cincin tanda cintanya pada Kazune ataupun sebaliknya. Dan tampaknya panggung cinta ini akan selalu ada hingga sang waktu pun berhenti.

~OWARI~

Konnichiwa, Minna. Ao kayaknya makin semangat nge-update Fic-fic Ao karena Ao sudah terbebas sementara dari segala hiruk pikuk sekolah Ao..yeeeyyyyyy...horeee..(ohh, kok malah jadi kegirangan sendiri). Sudah, sudah daripada dengerin Ao ngoceh lebih baik REVIEEWWW, yaaa ! (^_^)


End file.
